


Animal

by Ena2705



Series: Def Leppard [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: A late night lover, a hypersexualised album, a cigarette.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Def Leppard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Animal

4am. 

Def Leppard’s Hysteria on replay for the 5th time. 

The night sky mocked him. 

A motorbike engine roared in the distance. 

He reached into his bottom draw and lit a cigarette. 

He wasn’t usually one for smoking, but the occasional insomniac night called for it. 

His fingers traced the scars on his torso. 

The sound of the engine drew closer. 

He hoped it wouldn’t wake his son. 

He took a drag of the cigarette; warming and familiar. 

Forbidden. 

Rocket faded out. 

Animal began.   
_  
I gotta feel it in my blood  
I need your touch, don’t need your love  
And I want, and I need  
and I lust, animal  
_  
Something so passionate, so young. 

He never understood those lyrics before. 

The motorcycle engine stopped. 

He never had a lustrous relationship before. 

A door quietly opened. 

With his wife, sex was something he had to do. 

He took a drag. 

Sure, there was love. 

But never heat. 

The loose floorboard squeaked. 

He understands those lyrics now. 

His lover crawled on the bed, shedding his leather jacket as he did so. 

He wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. 

Fuck. 

His lover straddled him, taking the cigarette from his hand. 

Animal faded out. 

Love Bites began. 

His lover took a drag, grinding down on him. 

He moaned. 

His lover flicked out the cigarette. 

5am. 

A motorcycle engine started up. 

A young boy woke up. 

He stopped the CD playing a sixth time. 

He tucked the boy back in bed. 

He put his sheets in the laundry. 

He finally succumbed to sleep. 

8:30am. 

He yawned as he headed into the office.

“Tired?” His older subordinate asked. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled into his coffee. 

He shut the door to his office. 

Cotton shirt shifted on his back as he sat. 

The scratch marks left by his lover tingled. 

He liked being claimed, like an animal. 

He sighed, opening a file. 

9am. 

He strode out of his office with a passion. 

“Briefing room.” He announced. 

The case was obviously going to be a tough one. 

The team debated it. 

He noticed his own claiming mark on his lover’s neck, remembering the night before. 

There were three dead bodies on the screen behind him. 

He started to get hard again. 

Decapitated. 

Right. 

Thoughts of the previous night went away. 

The team continued to debate. 

“Wheels up in 20.”

They all stood up to leave. 

The youngest started to hum. 

To everyone else, the song was unfamiliar. 

To him, however,

it was animal.


End file.
